Mais Uma História De Amor
by Kouji Akemi
Summary: Em um mundo de magia, poder, reinos e impérios, existem dois jovens destinados a jamais se encontrar... Mas em algum lugar na roda do destino, algo dá errado e eles acabam se encontrando e a lei mais importante é quebrada, um grande e perigoso segredo está prestes a ser descoberto, pondo em risco a existência de todo o universo, serão esses dois jovens capazes de mudar o próprio
1. Capítulo I

_**Como tudo começou...**_

_Há muito, muito tempo atrás existia um reino maravilhoso chamado de Silver Milenium da lua. Um reino lindo governado pela rainha Serenity e sua filha princesa Serenity - a jovem mais linda e doce do universo - e também existia o reino da terra que era governado pelo príncipe de Elysion, Endymion - um rapaz jovem lindo e corajoso._

_Um dia a princesa resolveu sair do reino lunar porque achava monótono e sem graça, então chamou suas sailors guardiãs e melhores amigas: Sailor Vênus - a Sailor do amor e da beleza e também a líder - Sailor Mars - a Sailor do fogo e da paixão - Sailor Mercury - a Sailor da água e da sabedoria - e Sailor júpiter - a Sailor do trovão e da coragem._

_Então elas se apresentaram perante a princesa:_

_Vênus diz se ajoelhando: _Princesa Serenity, nossa futura rainha, em que podemos lhe ser útil?

_Serenity: _Minhas amigas, não precisam se ajoelhar, mas eu quero perguntar uma coisa: vocês iriam ir ao reino da terra comigo?

_Todas respondem respeitosamente: _Sim, vossa alteza.

_Serenity: _Que bom minhas amigas, então, por favor, se arrumem, pois iremos o mais rápido possível.

_Serenity Ficou muito feliz e foi ao seu quarto se arrumar, mas sentiu algo a vigiando, mas quando se virou ela viu uma sombra, a sombra começou a se mover então ela a segui para fora do castelo. Quando chegou ao jardim a sombra sumiu, então quando se virou para procurar, alguém bateu em suas costas. _

_Ela gritou. Um grito assustado e surpreso._

_- _Você... Mas, por quê?_ – Pergunta ela com um misto de surpresa, tristeza e desapontamento antes de cair na inconsciência._

_As Sailors quando ouviram o grito da princesa correram para ajuda-la, mas já era tarde de mais, a princesa já não estava mais lá, havia sido lançada dentro de um vórtice de energia que a levara a um lugar aleatório, as únicas coisas que tinham eram um pedaço do tecido do vestido da princesa, a pulseira da princesa e um pequeno diamante, este, porém, não a pertencia._

_Em algum lugar muito, muito longe dali:_

_-_ Algo ou alguém está interferindo no equilíbrio dos destinos _- Diz uma moça de cabelos escuros, assim como os olhos com uma expressão preocupada sentada em uma pedra._

_To__ Be __Continued__... _


	2. Capítulo II

_O encontro e a nada coincidência:_

_Endymion viu uma linda jovem desacordada e suja caída na lama , quando foi averiguar o motivo do estrondo de segundos atrás, e levou- a para o castelo real da Terra. _

_Chegando lá uma moça que avia visto o príncipe sair do castelo o aguardava- ela tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, curtos- e quando ele chegava, ela foi a sua direção e lhe perguntou:_

_Moça: _Príncipe o que foi, quem é ela?

_Endymion: _Katrina lhe digo depois somente me ajude colocá-la em um quarto.

_Então eles colocaram Serenity no quarto de hóspedes e Endymion explicou:_

_- _Ela já estava desacordada quando a encontrei e então decidi traze-la para cá.

_Katrina: Entendi, mas e os seus guardiões, irão deixar? _

_Endymion: _Não sei, mas iremos conversar quando ela acordar.

_Horas depois Serenity acorda sem se lembra de nada._

_Serenity: _onde estou?

_Katrina: _Está no castelo da Terra. Quem é você?

_Serenity responde:_

_- _Não me lembro...

_Katrina então fala:_

_-_Então depois resolveremos isso, mas primeiro precisa de um banho. Por favor, me acompanhe até o banheiro.

_-_Tudo bem_ - Responde Serenity._

_Meia hora depois, Serenity sai do banho e Katrina a leva de volta ao quarto._

_-_ Por favor, coloque esse vestido_ - Diz Katrina apontando para um vestido azul claro com manga, só abaixo do ombro, e com um lindo laço atrás. _

_Depois que Serenity o coloca fica parecendo uma princesa, pois fica lindo e ressalta a cor dos seus olhos, que agora Katrina vira que são de um azul profundo e celestial._

_- Ficou muito bem em você, e agora se lembra do seu nome?- Pergunta Katrina._

_- _Não muito bem, mas tem algo a ver com a lua._ - Responde Serenity._

_- _Então posso te chamar de Mitsuki*-chan?_- Pergunta Katrina_

_- _Claro, até eu lembrar meu nome, pode._ - Responde a princesa com um sorriso. _

_-_Então, que bom, vamos. _- Diz Katrina_

_-_Para onde_?-pergunta Serenity._

_-Ver o homem que lhe salvou... Príncipe Endymion- sama. - Diz Katrina_

_-_Endymion?_- pergunta Serenity sem resposta._

_E elas entram em um salão pintado de dourado lindo e muito bem decorado, com um trono com detalhes em ouro na maior parede e Serenity deduziu que fosse a sala do trono._

_-_Olá! Que bom vê-la bem, jovem Lady._ - Diz Endymion ao vê-la._

_-_Lady?_- Pergunta Serenity e Katrina ao mesmo tempo._

_-_Claro, pois as roupas que usava quando a encontrei eram bonitas demais, apesar de sujas, para pertencerem a uma garota qualquer._ - Responde Endymion._

_-Entendo, pois estava tentando me lembrar e lembrei algo relacionado a realeza.- Diz Serenity_

_-_Então devo chama-la de lady Mitsuki- sama._ - Diz Katrina, reverenciando-a._

_-_Mitsuki?_ – Pergunta Endymion._

_-_Sim, pois eu disse que poderiam me chamar assim até eu recuperar a memória. _– Responde Serenity._

_- _Há! Tudo bem._ - Diz Endymion._

_-_Por favor, me perdoem, mas tenho que me retirar_ - Fala Katrina saindo do salão e indo embora, deixando Endymion e Serenity a sós._

_Durante alguns minutos, que pareceram séculos, eles não falavam nada, só pensavam..._

_-"Nossa não tinha reparado na noite anterior, mas ela é linda." pensa Endymion._

_Então ele quebra o silêncio:_

_- Então não se lembra de nada mesmo?- Pergunta Endymion curioso_

_- _Nada... Somente uma musica_. - Responde Serenity._

_- _Qual?

_-_ Quer mesmo eu cante?_-que pergunta Serenity um tanto curiosa e outro tanto envergonhada, mas ele acenou sim com a cabeça e ela, apesar de encabulada, começou a cantar:_

_- _SÓ TEM UMA COISA QUE NÃO MUDA

O SONHO QUE SEMPRE DEZENHEI

O EU DE AGORA, VAI SER REFLETIDO.

NOS PEQUENOS OLHOS DAQUELE TEMPO

EI, OLHE PARA CIMA, O CÉU NOTURNO É TÃO VASTO.

SIM, MUITO EM BREVE ENTENDEREI.

COM TODA A MINHA FORÇA, VOU REPIDO E BRILHAR.

FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE (procure pela lua cheia)

LET´S SING A SONG (vamos cantar uma musica)

SEMPRE JUNTOS, E POR VOCÊ, FAREI TUDO QUE PUDER.

DAY BY DAY (dia a dia)

DO DESTINO DE ONTEM Á ESPERANÇA DO AMANHÃ, VOU ENVOLVÊ-LOS NO MEU PEITO.

LET´S SING A SONG (vamos cantar uma musica)

SE EU ESTIVER COM VOCÊ, VOU SUPERAR QUALQUER DOR.

MORE AND MORE (mais e mais)

QUERO FICAR MAIS E MAIS PERTO DE VOCÊ E DAQUI DIZER:

MANY THANKS FOR YOU! (muito obrigada á você!).

_Ela canta alegremente, com uma voz doce, pura e luminosa. _

_E quando a musica acaba ela fica de costas, vermelha, visivelmente envergonhada, e ele diz:_

_- _Não tem do que se envergonhar você tem uma voz linda, canta muito bem._ - Diz ele ainda sobre os efeitos da musica, mas percebe que a deixou mais envergonhada ainda._

_- _Por favor, fique sua companhia me faz bem..._ -diz ele segurando o braço dela, enquanto ela saia da sala do trono, um pouco assustado com a própria reação._

_- _Ficarei só mais um pouquinho._ - Diz Serenity vermelha_

_- _Que bom_- Alegrou-se o príncipe, mais assustado ainda com a própria reação, afinal era só uma garota que acabara de conhecer, o que teria de tão especial?_

_Então eles conversaram durante um tempo, depois um rapaz apareceu correndo chamando pelo Príncipe:_

_- _Príncipe Endymion -sama, é uma emergência, rápido, estão chamando -o para a sala de reunião. _- diz o rapaz quase empurrando o príncipe do salão._

_- _Depois nós terminamos nossa conversa, pedirei a Katrina para vir busca - la_.- diz Endymion_

_E 5 minutos depois na sala de reunião:_

_-_Príncipe é uma tragédia, a tsuki no princess sumiu. _- diz Kunzite_

_-_Como? O que? A princesa da lua sumiu?_- Pergunta desnorteado o Príncipe da Terra._

_- _Sim, a Hime-sama sumiu. _- Diz Neflite friamente._

_- _Como isso aconteceu?_- Pergunta o Príncipe preocupado._

_- _As sailors dizem que estavam se preparando para vir aqui para a Terra quando foram atacadas e a princesa sumiu _- Diz Zyucite - _Elas temem que ela tenha sido levada por um inimigo, ou seja lá quem for..._-completa_

_- _Mas há alguma chance de ela ter conseguido chegar a Terra? _- Pergunta o Príncipe Endymion. _

_- _Sim.

_To__ Be __Continued__... _


End file.
